


Whoa baby

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Baby, F/M, Love, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: You are happily married for 2 years to your SPN co star Jensen Ackles. While at A convention in Denver you realize your pregnant. You search for the perfect time to tel him, but your schedules make it impossible. So you have to get creative.





	Whoa baby

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is really cheesy, but it's 1 30 am here and I can't sleep so yeah. Sorry about the typo's

You stand in tje hotel bathroom and stare at the test in disbelief. 

"Pregnant...." you say for the millionth time. You couldn't believe it. You and Jensen had been trying for what seemed like forever and you had just about given up. The two of you met when you started on the show in season four as ( cname) Singer The long lost daughter of Bobby singer. After three years of working together you both finally admitted you had feelings for each other, and two years after that you tied the knot. You had always wanted a big family but when it didn't happen like you planned the two of you started talking aout adoption. But here you are, your dreams finally coming true.   
You glanced at your watch, Jensen was at the breakfast gala, if you hurried you just might be able to catch him. You rushed from the bath room and swung open the door only to come face to face with your assistant Tom. 

"Well Look at you, ready to go already." he said, his blue eyes sparkling at you. 

"Uh yeah, I need to find Jensen." you say. He looks at you confused. 

"It'll have to wait, you have a meet and greet in like 20 minutes." he says. 

"But..." you start. He looks at you concerned. 

"Is something wrong?" he asks. You take a deep breath and force a smile. 

"No I guess it can wait." you say with a sigh. You shove the test into your pocket and follow him down the hall. As you approach the elevator you slip your phone from your pocket. 

"Jense. text me when you're done please. I love you" The Elevator door opens and the two of you get inside. 

"So, This is pretty normal, um just you and a select few for a brunch sit down." Tom says. 

"A Few?" you say with a raised eye brow. 

"Yeah well. maybe a bit more than a few, Like 50 ish." he says with a smile. You chuckle. 

"Hwy it's gonna be great, the fans love seeing (y/Character) and Bobby together." he says hitting the 1st floor button. 

"I know, I just really needed to talk to Jensen." you say

"Like you two don't see enough of each other?" He jokes. 

"What ever?" you replied rolling your eyes. 

"Oh now don't forget, No slip ups about you and Jim's part in the next season." Tom says

"Do I look like Jared to you?" you say with a laugh. 

"Well, Maybe if you let your hair grow more." he teased. 

"Ha Ha." you replied as the doors opened. 

"There's my daughter." Jim said looking up as the two of you stepped of the elevator. 

"Hey pops." you say with a smile. The three of you head down the hall to what's known as the golden tea room 

"Why am I so freaken nervous?" you say with a deep breath. 

"You'll do fine you always do." Jim assures you. You smile and your hand instinctively runs over the test shoved in your pocket. 

Jensen stood infront of the crowd next to Jared when his phone pinged. He glanced at the text. 

"Jense, Text me when your done." it said. He furrowed his brow at the phone. 

"Hello?" Jared said bringing him back to where they were. He quickly text back. 

"Sure thing, love you too." he texted

"Care to share with the class?" Jared teased. 

"Sorry, when the most beautiful girl in the world texts you, you have to reply." he says slipping his phone back into his pocket. 

Jared looked at him with a concerned look on his face. 

"Gen's teting you?" he asks A few people chuckle as Jensen rolled his eyes. 

"Sorry Man, Gen's cute and all, but y/n's way cuter, you know that." he teased. There were a few oooo. from the crowed followed by more laughter. Jared laughed and turned his attention to the fan's net question. 

Your phone pinged. 

"Sure thing. Love you too." it said. 

"Lady's and gents, please put your hands to gather for our own y/n Ackles and Jim Beaver." the announcer said as your names were called you took a deep breath and went to meet your fans. Half way through your phone pinged. You smiled knowing who it was and took a glance. 

"All done." Jensen said 

"Can you meet me in like 30 min?" you ask

"Is something wrong?" He asked worried

"No, I just needed to talk to you about something." you say

"Well I have this interview I have to go to, How about in an hour?" he suggest. 

"Um yeah ok, Our room?" you ask

"Yeah, you sure everythings ok?' he asks

"Yep. See you soon." you say. 

"Ok, Love you." he replied. 

"Love you too." you say. Jim cleared his throat. 

"Sorry." you say looking at him as your cheeks redden a bit and you slip the phone back into your pocket. 

"This young lady asked you a question." Jim said. 

"Again sorry. What was the question?" You ask shyly. 

"I was just wondering if things were serious with y/cn and Crowley." she asks. 

"I don't know if you'd call it serious or not. It's more of a cat and Mouse game really." you say. 

"So no love connection?" she asks 

"It's hard to say, right now all she has on her mind is getting her dad back in one piece." You tell her. 

"Rumor has it that when the truth comes out Someone's going to go missing. Who?" she asks. You look at Jim who smiles smugly. 

"Well that's the thing about rumors, you never really know if they're true or not." you reply. 

"Nice save." Jim whispered in your ear. 

"Thank you." you whisper back with a laugh. 

Jensen re read the text message. 

"Everything ok?" Jared asked

"I think so, I don't know. y/n says she needs to see me when the interview is over." Jensen says. 

"It's probably nothing." Jared assures him. 

"Yeah, I'm sure your right." he says but there was a strange feeling that he just couldn't shake. 

You stepped out of the tea room and headed toward the elevator. 

"Y/n." Tom said

"Hey, I was just heading up to my room." you tell him

"Actually, We need you in the west wing." He says

"What?"

"Yeah, your photo ops start in like 30 min and you still need hair and makeup." 

"No That's not for another 2 hrs." you argued. 

"Thing is, the schedule got Switched around and it's like now." he says

"Well I have to talk to Jensen." you say.

"Sorry it's gonna have to wait." 

"But he's going to be waiting for me in our room." you insist

"I'll get a message to him, anything you want me to say?" 

you sighed.

"No, Just tell him I'm sorry I couldn't make it." you say turning to head back the other way. 

"Sure thing." 

Jensen stepped inside the hotel room

"y/n?" he said. His heart sank abit when he realized you weren't there. There was a knock on the door.

"Forget your key?" he teased as he opened it, but he froze when he saw Tom Standing there. 

"Sorry thought you were someone else." He said. 

"Yeah, Well her schedule got switched around and she's not gonna be able to make it." Tom said. 

"Oh. ok thanks." he said with a sigh. "Tell her I'll meet her for lunch." 

"Well with this new schedule they tossed at us, it will have to be a late lunch, she's booked till two." Tom told him

"Great, I have a panel at two. She say why she needed to talk to me?" Jensen asked

"No sorry." Tom said turning to leave. 

"Yeah, me too." Jensen said shutting the door. 

True to his word, Tom had you running here and there most of the day. By time you were done you were as tired as Hell but you had to get word to him somehow. It was way to important not to tell him As soon as Possible. You were on your way back to your room phone in hand about to send him the news through the phone wires when you got an idea. You glanced at the time and knew he was doing a panel right about now with Jared and Misha. Quickly you went to find Tracy Jensen's PA.

Jensen sat on stage joking around with Misha and Jared, but all the while his mind kept slipping to you. A petite girl stepped up to the mic. 

"This is for Jensen. Is it odd when y/cn and Crowley have their uhh...." her words stopped embarrassed by the question she was dying to know the answer too. 

"The hot and heavy make out scenes?" Misha helped. She nodded shyly. Jared and Misha turned to look at him, waiting for an answer that they already knew the question too. Jensen's face turned red a bit. 

"Nah not really, I mean she's an actress that's what she does." he lied. 

"PUH,,,LEEZE!" Misha moaned. 

"Yeah dude be honest." Jared urged. 

"What I am." he insisted. Misha rolled his eyes. 

"When this whole y/cn and Crowley thing started, MR cool here couldn't even watch, couldn't be anywhere near it." Misha said

"Not true." Jensen replied. 

"Dude yes it is. And Personally I don't blame you, I mean. Jeeze the two of them could melt butter with those kisses." Jared said

"What ever." Jensen growned as a few people clapped in agreement. 

"seriously, Like I said he did his best to avoid it, but then as you all know last season The truth came out, and When they put him on the set. I thought Mark was a dead man." Misha said. People laughed and Jensen shook his head. 

"Ok I admit, Maybe at first I wanted to knock the crap out of him, but I have since come to terms with it, and realized that he has nothing on me." Jensen said with a smile. Everyone laughed. 

"I agree. You and Mark way hotter together." Jared joked. He rolled his eyes again and Laughed. There was a roar of applause and the three men turned to see who was behind them. Jensen's face lighted up when he saw you and slipped off his stool to greet you. He took you into his arms and pulled a surprised you to him, Then before you could think he was pressing his lips to yours in such passion that you almost forgot why you were even there. Instinctively you arms went up to caress the back of his head as he smashed his body to yours. There was a split second of quiet which instantly turned to applause ans whistles. 

"Geeze get the hose." Misha said. 

"Hey.. There are children here" Jared chimed. You pulled back and smiled up at him. 

"What was that about?" you ask

"Just missed you." he said smileing down at you. 

"I missed you too." you said. You took the mic from Jared and spoke. 

"I hate to bust in on your little what ever this is you have going on here, but... I have a package for one Mr Jensen Ackles." you say handing him a small blue box. 

"Where's outs?" Misha asked looking hurt. 

"Sorry this one is all Jense's." you say. 

"What is this?" Jensen asked. 

"Open it." you encourage. Slowly Jensen lifted the lid to find the positive pregnancy test nestled inside a piece of tissue paper. He looked at it a moment shocked.

"For real?" he asked once it sunk in. 

"Yeah, I been trying to tell you all day, but couldn't find the time." you say. 

"What is it?" Someone called out. Jensen gently took the test out and held it up. 

"I'm gonna be a dad!" he said still shocked. The room exploded. 

"About Damn time!" Misha said as he and Jared clapped along with every one else. 

Jensen looked down at you smiling, he didn't say anything, he just bent down and kissed you again, this time with such gentleness that your knees almost buckled. 

"I should go." you say finally. 

"No stay." Jensen said softly

"I would but I have this thing I have to do. But um you and me. Tonight. Deal?" you say your eyes sparkling. 

"Are you kidding, wouldn't miss it for the world." he says kissing you one more time. Finally you forced yourself away and gave one more wave to the cheering crowed as you left. 

"A dad. Wow." You heard Jensen say and you laughed.


End file.
